User talk:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt
Intro to my talk page! Heyy! So you came to my talk page. "Oh really? Okay. Great. Wonderful. Yay!"* Leave a message, leave a comment, whatever. Have fun! By the way, I am also a regular chatter, so if I'm in there, don't hesitate to come by and say hello! I heart you lots! TeamTaycob 03:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) *a quote from the wonde rful Casey LaBow By the way, if you're here to be mean to me or any of my friends, you should know that I do not have the patience for haters. You're just jealous 'cause I'm a femme fatale that's never going to change my ways. Deal with it, baby-cakes. ;) And if you're still here to troll, take a look at this. Keep in mind that you're the horse here. And about leaving messages: Please leave a signature with them. Some people honestly have no idea how aggravating it is to receive a such a nice message but not know who it's from, or to receive a message that makes me want to slap the sender on the head and tackle them to the ground slightly pissed off and not know where to shoot a message back (snubbing tends to not be in my vocabulary, if it wasn't obvious enough). So please, for the love of all that sparkles, tag a signature to your message. The "signature" button is right under the links and bullet buttons. You can't miss it.TeamTaycob 03:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Another thing on messages Please add a title for them. Some peope have no idea how frustrating it can be to have messages merge. Keep it sweet, and keep it in a section on its own. With love, TeamTaycob 02:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Missing signatures You can check the talk page history and then expertly add the to the message. MinorStoop 08:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:Gallery:Rosalie Hale/@comment-TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt-20110508221802 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 22:18, May 8, 2011 Mission Impossible Mission successful. ;) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 19:39, July 2, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. And OMG, that voice message of yours was so CUTE! I totally agree with you. I hate Eddie too, but I'm not a hater, because when you hate someone you are jealous of him and I'm not, so yeah. Btw, you wear glasses? Me too! And I_do_feel blind not only in the mornings but generally, LMAO. I love you too. :3 :) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 19:48, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Miss TeamTaycob It indeed has. Been on vacation - just what the doctor ordered; though I wish they were longer, I feel a lot better. Now I'm back, leaving this wiki in the hands of its most vicious editor. :-P And how are you? How are you passing your summer? MinorStoop 07:26, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Damn! Your post makes you most definitely crestfallen and downtrodden! Can I help? Though I must admit I do not frequent chat and Jacob hugs are a specialty of Long-TT's. MinorStoop 15:19, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Police academy? :::gulp::: I'll have to watch myself, then. ::Have fun anyway, and my respects to the bride. :-P MinorStoop 16:17, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: "Blue Jeans" and What happens when Katniss and Bella switch lifes... IKR? She's just soo beautyful! And of course i'll read it, Dee, it looks soo good! xx LawrenceGirl 11:56, July 3, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: OMG! THE STORY WAS SO GOOD, DEE! Well done, i'm so proud of you! xx LawrenceGirl 11:59, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I know you always try your best! Lol. LawrenceGirl 11:41, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Eclipse (film) Hey, I had a problem. I wanted to edit the Eclipse (film) wiki but it's copyrighted. I dont know what to do. please help. (kristenBelkrisrobedforever76 (talk) 11:46, July 4, 2012 (UTC)) Background I have the ability to make that change, yes, but I'm not an admin here. This needs to go through Pam/the other admins first. If she/they approve a new background I can certainly put it live here. (they can too though, I'm sure) :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:14, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Fine by me. I'm assuming the idea is to split the image in half so it appears along each side of the screen, as is the case with our current background. We'd also need to switch our red-themed items to blue. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:10, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd rather keep the wiki's text readable. Otherwise, I don't care about the background. MinorStoop 21:40, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: I fear change -- I don't want a new background... I suppose I could be swayed to agree to your outlandish ideals for money. LuckyTimothy 23:32, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'd rather the background fade to black like the one we have now, instead of tiling it. Looks less busy.-TagAlongPam (talk) 04:54, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::Just realized I may have misunderstood your message- do you mean tiling it horizontally or vertically? -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:57, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I think changing it wouldn't be a bad idea. We need change to keep going :D! -TheLunar ::::::Hm...Another backround? What kind of one are you speaking of? :::::: LawrenceGirl 13:58, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Background Yeah, I'm going to China on Monday, and since I have a lot of summer homework, I decided to go ahead and do that, but I have had no free time, so I'm sorry :P. I will be back on the 24, and I promise I will be on chat around the 25-26 :P. -TheLunar Random stuff about Dee Hi. When I said "you should really think of becoming an actress" I meant that you should think if you want to be one. :P AND I just happened to read your section about RPatz. It's creepy how many things, you guys have in common. #You're both funny. #You're both into music (you play the violin, he plays the piano guitar?). #You're both a little lazy. #You're both crazy in a funny way. #You both like (love?) Kristen Stewart. #You're both derpy. #You're both friendly. #etc. That's it, lol. Love ya (I really do) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 10:22, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Taysten Oh, well hey! Um...thank you for being my friend:) Look at this - JTSRGN |EWA! I'm looking out for some new Taysten photos :/ TeamTaystenUntilAllTheAvoxesSpeak (talk) 14:24, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Haha... I know! You have so many things in common, it's crazy. ;) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 18:30, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey! It feels like forever, since I've properly come on Twilight Wiki. ''So, How are you? '' ''Any drama I missed? '' ''How is your writing going? '' ''Any new stories? '' LOL, I know it sounds like a quiz, it's just good to talk to someone. I finished the other book, and I'm writing another. This one is more complex than the last. Plus, I've been playing a new DS game. It's good to talk to an actual person that can talk back for a change. LOL. ☆ Angel ☆ Of Destiny ☆ 20:39, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Talk about moment of "oh snap!" lol. This book is much different from the other ones that I wrote. This one is still about angels, but it's much darker. I'm even attempting a love triangle, even though I suck at them. There's even a part in it, in the first chapter, where I was crying as I wrote it. Y_Y I don't really like Hunger Games, and know nothing about it. A million sorrys, because I won't read the crossovers. Forgive me? Oo! Esme and Carlisle one-shot! When you do write it, link me? They're one of my fave pairings. I ship Jalice, EsmexCarlisle, then RosaliexEmmett. I can read through the Jellaness, because DD is a totally boss story. Need any help with inspiration? :D I got creativity to spare. I just pulled an angel kingdom right off the top of my head, because I decided to write a prologue in third person to my book. ☆ Angel ☆ Of Destiny ☆ 20:58, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I know, I'll still read it. 'Cause, I just adore Carlisle and Esme. My angels are like all the other angel books I've read. They have an angel form, that's all divine and wings and what not, but they have a human form. I base them partly off Immortal City, where they have marks on their backs, and their wings retract into them. I'm not copying it, because they are slightly different. But then again, I'm not publishing it anywhere, the demographic is me, my mum, and my dad - who's going to let me use his printer to print it off. Coolio. Right, hit me with where you're at. Summary will do. I'll help you come up with an end. ☆ Angel ☆ Of Destiny ☆ 21:20, July 7, 2012 (UTC) No, I can't. I don't like FictionPress' policies. Once things are published on there, they have a claim on them. If say, in 10 years, I wanted to publish them, I couldn't because they were on FictionPress. I don't really write them for feedback anyway, I'm writing them to prove something to myself, that I can write a book. And, to have more stuff about angels to read. When I finsh them, I do read them as if they were a book written by someone else. Even though they're on my computer screen, and will soon be printed off. Um. To make something explosive, a good cliff hanger is a good idea. Like, in the chapter of PP, where Bella and Rosalie had that massive row on the porch, and Rosalie stormed off, with everyone left behind worrying about her? Something dramatic like that. Maybe, someone could be sick of Bella's crap, and slap her around the face, but no one know who it is until the next chapter. It could be something like; I was telling everyone exactly how great things are with Jake and me, but then suddenly WAM, I felt someone's hand smack against my cheek. Then in the next chapter, it could be like Jessica or Lauren or someone, and they could be pissed off, because Bella is so full of herself, that she doesn't even care that they are having problems too. ☆ Angel ☆ Of Destiny ☆ 21:46, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : That's ok, I barely noticed. I was clicking around Fanfiction.Net, and then started working on my book. BTW, I have some pairing names for you. Even though I didn't read them, I saw the summaries when I clicked on your FF.Net userpage; Belniss or Katella. : Yeah, FictionPress sucks, and it gets hardly any traffic. : Ah. Can't Bella meet up with her school friends, and be a total selfish bitch? Like, not interested in the problems of one of them? I'm sure Lauren would be more than happy to give Bella a slap. : ☆ Angel ☆ Of Destiny ☆ 04:31, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Cool. Whatever you write, I'll read it. :D What do you think of those pairing names? :: ☆ Angel ☆ Of Destiny ☆ 04:45, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't know, never read Hunger Games, got no intensions of doing so. I'm a stubborn bitch, when I want to be. The more my friends try to pressure me into reading it, the more I tell them "Hell no!" ☆ Angel ☆ Of Destiny ☆ 04:53, July 8, 2012 (UTC) : Fans of HG have ruined it for me. When I saw those Twilight vs Hunger Games blogs a couple of months ago, I was like; "Hell no! I ain't touching that crap with a ten foot pole!" I did not want to be trapped in the middle of a fan war, again. : I can top that lateness. It's 6:03am here, and I stayed up all night. Night Dee! :D : ☆ Angel ☆ Of Destiny ☆ 05:04, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Heck yeah, I'm an adult now! XD I'm a legal adult here too. I can drink booze, vote and get hitched without parent concent. Well, life is good. :D Thanks for that totally awesome birthday greeting. ☆ Angel ☆ Of Destiny ☆ 15:55, July 8, 2012 (UTC) BD backround Oh, that sounds really good. But like are you going to put like a picture of the Cullen's or like just a dark backround? LawrenceGirl 11:06, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Snap! I was just thinking about DD. I'll read it ASAP. Got a chapter to finish for book, yet I'm procrastinating it. D: ☆ Angel ☆ Of Destiny ☆ 04:28, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Fun Game's or something. Yeah, that could work. And your welcome :). I love your new color to your signature! OK, I could use your help with something. Do you think you could help? I one of your blogs, and in the messageing part you and Nike'sGirl were going on about doing games or something, and I think that's a great idea! It doesn't have to be games, but just something fun for all the users. Would you help me think of something? I would really like for you to help me with this.:) LawrenceGirl 11:42, July 10, 2012 (UTC)